Bastion
by AranSkye02
Summary: This War Robot was the only outlaw and the deadliest one... (War Robots spinoff)


The world was a disastrous mess after the Third World War. Cities were destroyed and their original resources depleted. A menacing cloud of doom enshrouded the world, threatening to bring demise to the world.

During the war, the countries had snatched resources from one another while conducting the physical war. As a result none of them were happy with the rest and vowed for another war. Unfortunately, this was granted in a terrible way by Russia, who with the most advanced technology and most resources, started manufacturing War Robots.

The world then was not just about human war. For these Robots were at least the height of a building each. In other words, they were gigantic and no human or tank could stand up to them and live to tell the tale. To make matters worse, they all had weapons attached to them in the forms of giant kinetic cannons, rocket launchers or energy blasters.

Just as Russia was planning its ultimate victory over the world, news of their operations reached the other countries and they too began creating their own War Robots. Each countries gifted them with different abilities, from gunslingers to walking fortresses.

Japan was the country that took the most contemplation for their Robots. After much unwanted blueprints and designing, the Engineers came up with a design for a unique Robot: Bastion.

This robot was special in many ways: First of all it walked on four legs which was the first of its kind. It also carried two shields on its side which could be folded forward to form an impenetrable barrier in front of the Robot at the expense of losing its ability to move. This was the first Sentry Robot and Japan immediately started manufacturing its life-sized prototype.

However, when the actual Bastion was in production, the Engineers soon discovered a problem. When Bastion's shield was activated, it lost its ability to turn as well due to the sheer size of the shields. This was against the country's intentions, so further production of this Robot was cancelled immediately.

This marks the start of the curse upon the whole world. For the Engineers made the mistake of sending the Bastion prototype to the scrapyard on Halloween.

Somehow Bastion had been the only War Robot with conscience and capability of thought. And because of this it was enraged at the entire country of Japan. _How dare they scrap it just because of a small error!_ However being disassembled Bastion could do nothing but bloom its hatred in its own thoughts, as it was nothing more than a spirit that could not even come into contact with humans.

Even then, Bastion still obtained news of the Japanese War Robots. It turned out that the Engineers had come up with plans for two new Robots: Fujin and Raijin. The former was equipped with an energy barrier and three medium weapon hard points while the latter was modelled after Bastion with front-mounting adjustable shields and two heavy weapon hard points. Both could turn into sentries and activate their shields at the expense of movement.

Of course, this angered Bastion even more. Getting a replacement model was the bane of a War Robot's pride, especially when the Robot was announced for release to publicity but did not ever happen until the developers forgot about it.

But Bastion remembered. It remembered the darned day where the Japanese government officially released Fujin and Raijin to the country. It remembered when they had promised to announce Bastion but they did not even hint its name during the ceremony. Then it discovered that it could return to earth on Halloween, his doomsday. _Let's see whose doomsday will it be now..._

The last day of October arrived. With it brought the return of Bastion amidst thunderstorms and dark skies. However it had a weakness. It could only exist as a ghost and could not even fire his weapons at the other War Robots, which was the way he planned to unleash vengeance upon them. All he could do was to hover above the battlefields watching the other War Robots wage war on one another and throwing curses at the Raijins.

However, it was not over. Due to Bastion's spectral state, it was immune to damage itself as well. Therefore, no War Robot could destroy him and neither can you. Especially not the powerful Raijin that everybody uses. Some may see this as a mere legend or myth, but there are still slivers of truth in it. Raijins have spread all over the world due to its popularity, and legend foretells that if you pilot a Raijin alone in the middle of the Dead City on a Halloween's midnight, you will witness yourself the return of Bastion. It would be carrying no weapons but two voids themselves. Do not even attempt to fight it if it appears; its weapons can destroy any War Robot in a single shot. Even if you survive, your Raijin will be cursed with heavy decrease of power and slowed movement for eternity. No engineer can fix this and you would not survive its attacks, so run away. Do not ever come across this scenario on your own. Bastion still lives, and he is poised to strike fear and doom to every one of us regardless of whether we are War Robot Pilots.


End file.
